I Want Your Soul And Your Body
by Predaliena
Summary: While looking for a birthday gift for her niece, Natalie spots a vintage doll on one of the shelves in a toy store. It scares her, but she dismisses it for now. Returning home the next evening after the party, she finds to her horror that the doll got into her house somehow. In addition, it served as a vessel for a demonic entity that had its eye on her.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 5: I Want Your Soul… And Your Body (Annabelle)**

Natalie didn't know what to do. In one day her niece is going to celebrate her seventh birthday, and she still had no gift for her. Natalie's brother, David, earned very well, and so did Mary, his wife; so they bought so many things for little Jenny that Natalie already had no idea what to buy her. But she knew one thing: Jenny was very fond of dolls. Of course, she had many Barbie dolls, and one that Jenny loved most of all. It was a baby doll, and Jenny liked to play the role of a mother, calling her doll "Baby Emily." Natalie couldn't help but smile while remembering her niece pushing a little baby trolley with Emily inside it while Mary took her for a walk. It looked so cute. Then she suddenly remembered something. Jenny had many dolls, but neither of them looked as pretty as a porcelain dolls that she has seen in a shop nearby. The idea then came to her mind at once: she would buy a beautiful porcelain doll for her niece's birthday.

The toy store wasn't located far from Natalie's living place, so she decided not to waste time and pay a visit at once. This appeared to be one of the largest toy store in the city; and when Natalie entered, plenty of various kinds of toys opened to her glance, from toy cars and planes to plush animals and dolls. Natalie's eyes ran up and down such a big amount of toys, but she knew what she was after, concentrating her attention on shelves with dolls which stretched from one end of the store and almost reaching the other. And while she studied them, the voice of a saleswoman behind her back made Natalie turn around abruptly, startling her a bit.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm looking for a porcelain doll for my niece," Natalie replied. "Tomorrow she will be seven years old, and she loves dolls. So I'd like to buy her one."

"Oh, I see. Come with me, please," the woman said, inviting the customer to follow her. Natalie obeyed and followed the saleswoman to the middle of the long shelf where the porcelain dolls were stored. "Well, here we are. Take a good look, there are many dolls here. I hope you find what you seek."

"Thank you very much," Natalie said, and the saleswoman left her with the dolls. The choice was big, and each porcelain doll looked more beautiful than the previous one. Natalie could only admire their beauty. But when she lifted her head to check the higher shelf, her eyes fell on a vintage doll in a white dress and auburn hair with two braids. So far it seemed to be the largest of all the porcelain dolls and also beautiful in its own way. But something about this doll felt disturbing to Natalie; she couldn't even comprehend what. She decided to ignore it then and get back to searching for a gift for Jenny until finally one doll on the left caught her attention. This one was smaller and dressed in a white royal-style dress and bonnet, embroidered with gold. The strands of her fair hair were curled up like the noblewomen wore in antique times, and her sky-blue eyes seemed almost alive. Natalie was totally charmed with this little porcelain princess and decided to purchase her. This doll cost more expensive than many other ones on the shelf, but it was worth the money. It would be a great gift for her beloved niece.

As Natalie took the pretty doll from her place, she couldn't help but take a look at that vintage doll again that sat higher, and right then she felt tingling inside her body. The doll had her head turned to the side and looking to Natalie. The young woman thought that before the dolls head was looking straight. This seemed weird. Natalie had such a feeling inside that this creepy doll was watching her, but in a minute she tried to do her best to dismiss it. How could a doll possibly watch someone? It's not alive, so in the end Natalie decided that it was just a hallucination and went to the cash. The saleswoman was standing there, waiting for her customer, and when Natalie reached her, she decided to ask about that strange doll.

"This doll is rather old. No one creates them anymore, so it is pretty much the only one left, at least in our area," the saleswoman explained. "It appeared in our shop recently, but I have no knowledge about how exactly it got here. The owner should know more details, and my job is just to sell. Would you like to have it?"

"Um… thanks, but I'd rather not," Natalie said. "If you ask me, this doll looks creepy. I would refrain from buying it even for myself, not mentioning the children."

"Well, I would agree with you on that. I wouldn't buy it for my children or grandchildren as well when I have them. I guess this doll would be fine only like a piece of antiques, and if I were the owner, I'd prefer to bring it to the antique shop. But it's not up to me to decide, you know. I'm just a worker here."

"Yes, I understand. I'd like to have this one instead. Could you please pack it for me?" Natalie asked, placing the chosen doll on the counter. The saleswoman smiled to her and nodded.

"Of course, dear, you've made a good choice. I'm sure your niece would love this one."

The saleswoman packed the doll in a box, wrapping and decorating it so that it would look like a gift. While she was busy, she and Natalie discussed the toy business and how the children's preferences change with time. When the package was ready, Natalie paid the price and took the box, thanking the saleswoman. Before leaving the store, she turned her head to take one final look at the vintage doll. The sense of anxiety refused to leave her when she did it, and not without reason.

The creepy doll was still watching her…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Natalie woke up in a good mood. This had to be a special day, as today her beloved niece turned seven years old. The thoughts of the creepy doll in the shop faded from her mind, at least for now. Jenny's birthday celebration was scheduled to take place at their home, in the backyard; and the guests were invited to be there at five. David and Mary didn't plan to invite many people, just the closest relatives. Natalie had time to prepare herself, and when the time started approaching five o'clock, she took the gift and got into her car, putting the box in the passenger's seat. Driving to David's place didn't take long, and Natalie managed to get there in time. Her and David's parents were already there when she arrived and Jenny was unpacking her first gifts. When Natalie drove into their territory, Jenny was the first one to spot it.

"Look, there's Aunt Natalie!" she shrieked merrily and ran to the car that stopped beside the garage. Natalie then turned off the engine and stepped out of her car.

"Oh, hey, my little sweetie!" the young woman exclaimed, hugging her niece. "I've got something for you, you know that?"

"Oh, really? What is it?" Jenny was more than curious.

"I know you love dolls, so I bought you a little princess," Natalie winked and went to open the passenger's door. She took the package out and gave it to Jenny. "Well, happy birthday, my darling. I hope you like your gift."

"Oh, thank you, Aunt Natalie!" the little girl hugged her aunt and ran back to the backyard. Natalie slammed the passenger's door shut and activated the car's alarm system. She knew no one would try to steal her car, but putting the alarm system has become more of a habit. Then she finally joined the others.

"Hi, mum! Hi, dad!" she greeted her parents and went to her brother and his wife, greeting them as well. Jenny was unpacking her aunt's gift at that moment, and soon enough her happy exclamation echoed throughout the whole backyard and farther. The girl looked obviously happy when she opened the box.

"Well, do you like it, my dear?" Natalie asked her, sitting near her niece.

"Oh yes, yes, I love it!" Jenny almost started jumping in her spot. Her hazel eyes were shining from overwhelming joy. "Thank you, Aunt Natalie! I love you!"

"You're welcome, honey. And I love you too, you know it," Natalie said, caressing the girl's hair. David was curious about what his daughter was so happy and came closer to look.

"Well, what a beautiful little princess you got," he said, admiring the doll. "Natalie sure likes to spoil you."

"Oh, come on, David, and why not?" Mary joined them. "She hasn't got her own kids yet, and she loves Jenny as much as we do. Right, Natalie?"

"Sure," Natalie nodded. "Besides, today is her birthday, and I wouldn't come without a gift."

"Thanks, sis," David then hugged his sister. As an elder brother, he always cared for his sister and loved her. Naturally, when he created his own family he dedicated more time and attention to his wife and daughter, but nothing has changed in his relationship with Natalie. They have always been loving siblings and still remain such.

Soon Mary's parents and siblings arrived, all bringing some gift for Jenny, and in a moment the whole family sat at the table, full of various treats. Jenny blew the candles on her birthday cake and got the first piece. The celebration passed in a warm and soulful atmosphere, and the main heroine of the occasion couldn't be happier. And when the late evening began falling on the entire city, with it the time to leave approached. Natalie left her brother's house shortly after their parents did; and when she reached home, she took a shower to relax and just enjoy her time. Putting her bathing robe one, she was ready to walk into her bedroom and change into the nightgown, but before she entered her room, Natalie thought she heard a knock on the door of her apartment. Dismissing it as her imagination, the young woman continued her business, but all peace was taken away from her when someone began banging loudly at the door.

Natalie thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It was almost midnight now. Who would want to band at her door at this time? This was more than weird. Natalie then ran to the kitchen and grabbed the knife from the drawer. She didn't know who was at the door, so an item of defense would come in handy if needed. Coming to the door quietly, she looked into the peephole, but saw no one at the door. She then opened it and stepped outside, but still everything was quiet, not a living soul around. Finally she decided that it is some kind of prankster messing around, so if next time he does anything like that, she won't be giving him the joy anymore. She would take her laptop and switch the music on and use the headphones, ignoring all his tries. He will get bored with it eventually and leave.

With this thought Natalie walked back to her bedroom, but as soon as she entered, she saw something that made her stop and widen her eyes in terror. The doll! She saw the same antique doll from the store sitting on the chair at the desk. Natalie made a few steps back, staggering and holding her head. How the hell did the doll even get inside? Who brought her here? Natalie didn't know what to think of it. All she was able to do at the moment was grab the doll and stare at it wildly. Knowing it wouldn't help her, she put the doll back; but then some strange noise reached her ears. It was coming from the direction of the window, like something was knocking lightly on the glass. Turning her head, Natalie saw a little girl standing at the window and banging her finger against the glass. Strangely enough, the girl was dressed in a very similar way the doll was, even her hairdo was the same. Natalie began shaking frantically, noticing how pale this child was; and from that she deduced that the girl wasn't alive. She was a ghost. But why was she here, in her apartment?

"Who are you?" Natalie asked her. The girl didn't turn around, but just said one word:

"Annabelle."

Supposing that it was the girl's name, Natalie continued her interrogation.

"Annabelle? But why are you here?"

"Will you help me?" Annabelle asked back. The young woman tilted her head and said:

"If I can, I will. What do you want?"

Annabelle was silent for a minute, but when she finally turned around, Natalie thought she would lose consciousness from shock. The girl's face was something like from a nightmare – black and hideous, and rows of sharp teeth were seen through the slightly open mouth.

"Your soul!" the creature roared in its now inhuman voice, making the terrified woman fall back on the floor. She watched the girl's body increase in height and darken, losing all signs of humanity in it. The lights in the room began flickering, and Natalie finally found the strength in herself to get up and run; but her attempt to escape turned out to be futile. The door slammed shut right before her nose, and no matter how she tried to get it open, the door wouldn't budge. Natalie then turned to face her enemy, but managed just to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a black humanoid creature with sharp ears and horns on its head; and right at that moment the lights went out, leaving her in complete darkness. The only thing she could see were the two fiery eyes of the being, burning through the dark. Natalie realized that it was some kind of a demon that was most likely attached to the doll, but too many things were unclear. Why did it choose her? Did the owner of the toy store know that the doll was a vessel for a demonic entity? She had so many questions, but now there was no time for that. She had to think how not to let this thing take her life or whatever it wanted to do.

The woman began moving away from the demon, sticking her back to the wall, so if the being decided to approach her, it would be able to do that only from the front. Her eyes were now used to darkness, and the moonlight also got into the room, illuminating it. The demon still stood in his place, watching her with the piercing glance of his orange eyes and smirking. And in the rays of the moon Natalie finally saw that the demon was male. She couldn't help but blush when looking at his crotch and was thankful that it was dark and her now red cheeks weren't visible. But with those eyes he might possibly be able to see in the dark. Whatever the case, Natalie understood that he was waiting for something, and she sure would like to know what he had in mind.

Natalie continued moving, not breaking the eye contact with the demon, and she was oblivious to the fact that the bed was now right behind her back. The nightmarish creature stood still till now, but then suddenly rushed to her so fast that the woman couldn't even react; and in the next second she felt herself being pushed roughly, and her back collided with the soft sheets on her bed. Not giving her time to understand what was going on, the demon was on top of her in a mere second, pinning her to the bed. All that Natalie knew now was that she was trapped and there was no escape. She could only wait for the moment this diabolical monster finally devours her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she practically hissed through her teeth. The black monster then lowered his face to her ear and said:

"I want you."

Natalie felt a bit confused by his answer.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"I want all of you. Your soul… and your body…" he growled in her ear, and with every word his voice was becoming more lustful. "You are mine now, Natalie!"

Hearing him saying her name, Natalie felt her blood growing cold. How did he know her name? But in the next moment she remembered that demons had much more abilities that humans, and one of them might be the ability to read people's minds. Either way, there was actually nothing surprising. And as soon as the demon finished talking, Natalie felt something wet touching her neck and going up to her chin. There weren't many options for guessing: it was no other than his tongue. He licked her neck, doing it slowly on purpose and enjoying the process. Natalie wanted to say something, but he didn't let her; and as soon she opened her mouth, he claimed her lips with his. To say that she was surprised was like saying nothing. In the first second her eyes were so wide that they nearly popped out of their sockets, but the more the demon kissed her, the more she succumbed to this rough, but very passionate kiss, and finally closed her eyes, giving in. The common sense tried to call to her, to say how wrong it was to kiss the true spawn of hell, but she dismissed it when lust began to cloud her mind. This demon kissed her and was most likely dead set on having sex with her, but she didn't care anymore whether it was right or wrong. All she cared for now was that this being was going to give her something she might never experience again; something she wouldn't regret.

During the kiss, the black creature pushed its tongue inside the woman's mouth, exploring the cavern and feeling all of it. And the more they kissed, the more he felt her lust increasing, thus making his own desire for her grow stronger. He felt her body heat up, making him want to take her instantly, giving in to rough and barbaric copulation, but he kept his control. There was much more to come, so the demon decided to take his time. There was no need to hurry. He might not claim her soul now, but her body was something he was going to enjoy right here and now.

Being unsatisfied with caressing the covered body, the monster tore her gown open, revealing the view of a voluptuous female body. She had nothing underneath, and that was a true jackpot for him, as he had the access to anything he wanted. He licked his teeth and grinned while Natalie sat up and removed her gown, tossing it aside. He devoured the female body with his glance; it was so tempting, so exciting, so… delicious. The demonic being was so aroused that he could barely control himself, his member now being hard as a rock and aching for caress. Natalie, in turn, held her breath and waited for his next move. She moaned quietly when his large palms lay on her soft breasts, kneading them and fingers pinching the hard buds. The feeling was nice, but it became even better when the demon decided to use his tongue on her. It swirled around the hard nipple, sending tingling waves through her body and making Natalie throw her head back in pleasure when he repeated the same with the second breast of hers. Natalie began moaning louder while he caressed her soft mounds; and then, leaving her breasts alone, he moved his face down, leaving a wet trail on her stomach from breast to pubic area, and then spread her legs apart. Her most private part was now fully open before the creature of hell, and that's when his tongue found the sensitive spot. It stimulated her nub, moving down the already wet slit to the entrance now and then, adding the fingers for better effect. The female body quivered from his manipulations with her body, and she couldn't deny the fact how skillful his tongue was. She felt herself slowly approaching the peak, but the demon suddenly stopped the tongue work and moved his face away from her private parts. Natalie lifted her head to look at him, feeling a bit frustrated. But he was far from done with her. He was ready to get to the final part of their interaction.

Grabbing her legs, the demon positioned himself between them and started pushing into her body. His member wasn't too large in size, so it didn't cause inconvenience. Besides, her entrance was well lubricated and made his movements much easier. Natalie yelped when he plunged into her to the base, but it was from surprise, not pain. In fact, she didn't even feel anything that could be called pain, maybe just a little bit when he entered so abruptly. She adjusted to his size quickly, and the monster began moving instantly; first keeping the middle tempo. Gasping and moaning softly, Natalie lifted up her hips to meet his thrusts and clawed at his back, leaving the scratches. The demon, in turn, growled lustfully, and the feeling of her nails scratching his back only added more to the pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her and making his penis bury itself deeper into her cavern. His growls grew louder and deeper, and Natalie felt shivers running down her spine from his bass. She moaned louder as well and tossed her head back with a cry of euphoria when he hit that sweet spot inside her.

"Yeah… t-there… Oh dear… Ooh!" she screamed out between the moans, writhing and undulating under his body. Hearing this, the demon grinned and began thrusting faster and harder, moving inhumanly fast and hitting that spot over and over again. Natalie felt she was going to explode when she felt the peak of pleasure approaching fast. She tried her best to hold her orgasm, not wanting it all to end yet, but finally it became impossible to hold anymore. Her body said otherwise, and with a loud scream she climaxed. The demon kept thrusting into her for a few moments until he couldn't hold back anymore, and with a deafening roar he released his hot seed deep inside her body and collapsed on her chest, panting heavily.

Natalie lay on her back, taking deep breaths until her heartbeat returned to normal. Her fingertips played with the demon's horns while his head lay on her chest. She didn't remember being that exhausted in her life, not mentioning the feeling of indescribable bliss that she had undergone with this demon. Now she understood that he was always attached to the doll and he spotted her already in the store. This is why the doll's head turned to the direction where Natalie stood. He was watching her all that time, waiting for the convenient moment to get to her. In the end it resulted in something she would never forget, even if the demon decided to disappear forever and she would never see him again. Natalie knew for sure that she didn't regret what she has just done even for a single second. The only thing she didn't expect that this being turned out to be such a perfect lover.

Taking a short rest, the demon lifted himself on his hands, looking at his human mate. Natalie felt the forces slowly leaving her body and looked into the amber eyes of her demonic lover before her own eyes shut. Before it happened, the demon pulled her into one more deep and passionate kiss; and after that Natalie blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning sun shred its rays on the town, some of them getting into Natalie's room as well. She opened her eyes and yawned lazily, remembering the events of the last night. These memories excited her, but when her vision cleared, she found herself alone in her room. For a moment she doubted that all what happened was for real, and it all might be just a wet dream. Then she remembered about the doll that sat on the chair near the desk. If it was a dream, the doll wouldn't be there. Simple as that.

Natalie sat up in her bed and only then realized that she was still nude. She always slept in a nightgown or pajamas, but this time her body was free of all clothes. She also felt wetness in her private area and discovered a stain on the sheets. Then it wasn't a dream after all. And when Natalie looked on the left, she saw the antique doll in a white dress still sitting on the chair. She smiled to herself as it was another proof that all what happened at night was real. And if the doll was still here, it could mean only one thing.

He will come back.


End file.
